Autonomous vehicles use various computing systems to aid in the transport of passengers from one location to another. Some autonomous vehicles may require an initial input or continuous input from an operator, such as a pilot, driver, or passenger. Other autonomous systems, for example autopilot systems, may be used only when the system has been engaged, which permits the operator to switch from a manual mode (where the operator exercises a high degree of control over the movement of the vehicle) to an autonomous mode (where the vehicle essentially drives itself) to modes that lie somewhere in between.
Often an autonomous vehicle cannot or should not drive an entire route in fully autonomous mode due to road conditions or other environmental factors. Thus, some routes may require some amount driver control or interaction at some point during the trip. Generally, the driver is not informed of the need to take control of the vehicle until immediately before such a change is necessary.